


Who do you think you’re talking to?

by reevesdriver



Category: Street Kings
Genre: F/M, Hate Fuck, Locker Room Sex, NSFW, Police Officer Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Keanu + Police Uniform = me being a drooling mess.





	Who do you think you’re talking to?

You sighed as you watched the clock on your desk turn to 11:00pm, normally you would be finishing your shift at the station by now however a new case had come in for Detective Ludlow and since he refused to work on it it was re-assigned to you instead.

As you flicked through the pages on your desk you said goodbye to the last person leaving the office and sighed before sitting back in your chair looking up at the ceiling in frustration. So far you’d made very little progress on the case and all of the leads you had so far turned out to be dead-ends.

You stand from the chair kicking it away as you headed out of the offices and into the locker room down the hall. You opened your locker door that was positioned in the centre of the columns and frowned as you checked your phone seeing that you had no notifications from any social media. You threw the device back into your locker and closed it taking a seat on the nearby bench and hanging your head in your hands.

“You’re not going to get your case done by ignoring it.” A deep voice brings you out of your sulking stage and you turn round to see Detective Ludlow leaning against one of the lockers.

“It’s not even mine. It’s your case but you’re too lazy to do it yourself.”

“I’m not lazy, I just have better things to be doing than shitty small cases.”

“Sure you do. Like finding your wife’s killer right? How long has it been since she died? All this time and you still haven’t figured it out? What a great cop you are.” You spoke feeling guilt hit you as the words left your mouth but it soon went away when you remembered that he was the reason for your late nights at the station.

“What did you just say?” Tom says kicking himself away from the lockers as he stands up straight.

“You heard me.” You reply sternly.

He marches over to you and roughly grabs your arm forcing you to stand up in front of him . “No I don’t think I did.”

“You’re not a great cop Tom, you just have great lapdogs who are willing to roll over and do anything for you.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?”

You feel his grip tighten on your arm and you wince. “Get off me.”

Tom presses his arms either side of your head as your back hits the lockers, he leans into your ear and you could’ve sworn you heard him smells you but with a low deep voice he speaks. “Make me.”

For the first time in forever you feel your lust take over you and you grab Tom by the back of the head and force your lips against his taking you both by surprise. After what felt like a few minutes Tom starts to move his lips with yours and soon you’re both fighting for dominance as you slide your tongue into his mouth.

You gasp as Tom grips both sides of your fastened shirt and pulls it apart causing buttons to drop on the floor exposing your tight vest top that you wear very often under the shirt.

“I always guessed you’d go bra-less.” He says grabbing your covered breasts in both hands as your vest top lifts up exposing your abdomen.

Tom pushes the vest top up exposing your bare breasts to him as he takes a hard nipple into his warm mouth and sucks roughly like his life depends on it causing you to throw your head back in pleasure. Tom grazes his teeth along the small nub and you pull at his hair as he bites down before lapping his tongue over it soothing the marks he’s probably left.

“Wait Tom, what if someone comes in.”

“Everyone has gone home Y/N.“

"Cameras?” You ask looking around the room.

“They don’t put cameras in the locker rooms.”

Tom attaches his mouth to your other nipple as his hands work their way down your hips and to the belt buckle of your pants. He makes little work of the belt and opens it up before slipping his hand into the top of your pants smirking as he feels the lace band of your underwear.

“I took you more for a leather than a lace type of girl but you are full of surprises today.”

“Don’t get too excited Tom, I don’t want you cumming in your pants just yet.” You reply with a smirk and Tom pushes his fingers between your soaking lips as he scissors your clit with two of his long digits.

He removes his lips from your neck and growls in your ear. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I don’t cum fast so you’re going to have to really work for it if you want this seed.”

Your knees start to buckle as he pinches your throbbing clit between two fingers, he runs his fingers from the swollen bud and down to your sopping hole as he collects the creamy liquid on his fingers before pulling his hand from the top of your pants. He presses his fingers against your bottom lip and you open the slightly as he pushes the digits inside of your mouth.

You suck the long digits lapping all of your own cum from them as a devilish smile crosses his face, as you’re sucking on his fingers you start to feel for the bulge that has fully grown in his pants and pant at the size of his girth feeling from the tip to the base as Tom groans at your actions.

“Do you want to touch me?” He asks and you nod wi unable to speak since his fingers still occupy your mouth. You run your fingers along the length of the bulge and find the base where his belt and zipper are and make quick work undoing them as you feel for his length in his boxers.

You free his length from his boxers pulling them down slightly so you have more access as you take the thick length in your hand. Tom retracts his fingers from your mouth as you run your delicate fingers across his length, your thumb smearing the pre-cum over the tip as Tom inhales deeply watching as you stroke his length.

“As much as I love watching you stroke my cock I want to save the foreplay for another time and bury myself deep into your cunt.” His vulgar language drives you insane as you struggle to push your pants and underwear down your legs.

Tom stops you and rips the underwear from your legs causing you to frown at the torn garment lying in his hand. “Don’t worry I’m sure you can afford a new pair.” He says and you shake your head.

Tom grabs your thighs causing you to jump up as he presses your back against the lockers before reaching between your bodies to grab his length and position it at your entrance as he lets you slide down onto his dick. You moan as you feel his thick length stretch you out as you’re impaled on his cock.

Tom waits until you’re full with his cock before he starts to slowly thrust upwards and into you, his mouth finds one of your exposed nipples as he grips your thighs sliding himself in and out of you slowly picking up speed as he grows more hungry for the pleasure.

You hear the lockers scrape against the wall as Tom continues to pound into you forcing his large body to pin your smaller frame against the metal lockers leaving you clinging onto his shoulders and trusting that he wont drop you onto the hard floor below.

You feel the familiar coil of pleasure rising in your stomach and you can tell that Tom is close too due to his heavy breathing and broken moans. You tighten around his length and feel his seed pump into your pussy as he growls into your ear biting your neck at the climax.

Tom holds you against him for a few minutes presumably catching his breath before he slides his soft length out of you and drops your thighs holding onto your waist as you try to stand on your own. It only takes a few minutes before the regret of what you’ve done sinks in and you quickly begin to redress yourself pulling your pants back up your legs.

“I’m keeping these.” Tom says holding your torn underwear in his hand and you notice that he’s got himself dressed fairly quickly. “Now go home and get some rest, I’ll help you with the case in the morning.”

“I don’t need you to help me.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Tom smirks as he watches you grab your sweatshirt from the locker before sliding it on and storming out of the room.


End file.
